


Three is Company

by frozenCinders



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: (rrofb is an acronym for frederick's title), Dark Irregulars, M/M, PWP, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Scharhrot had thought about it all week, but only one candidate came to mind. There was only one person he could trust to help with what he wanted to try. Ironically enough, he was known practically worldwide as the least trustworthy man imaginable.





	

Scharhrot had many enemies, most of which were only alive because he didn't have the means to kill them yet, but out of all his temporarily living foes, the one he despised the most was his friend. Due to Frederick's overabundance of mana, attempting to absorb it would take much too long, resulting in Scharhrot most likely losing his life before the deed was done. The most he could see himself accomplishing was leaving Frederick panting as he stood over Scharhrot's corpse.

Frederick hated Scharhrot as well, but he was an arrogant man who loved to play. Frederick knew full well he was the only one in a position of being able to piss Scharhrot off and get away with it, so he was sure to do so constantly. He'd never overstepped any extreme boundaries, and he had in fact done Scharhrot more than a few favors, so he couldn't begin to punish Frederick even if he was physically capable of doing so. Even Amon was less of a pain in his ass.

Unfortunately, Scharhrot couldn't think of anyone else he could ever share Satoru with even once. His followers were out of the question, as he had little to no humans and giving them a taste of Satoru when they live so close to him would put him at future risk. Scharhrot also couldn't call upon his other few allies, as not only was he not as close with them, but frankly put, they weren't attractive enough. It spoke volumes that Scharhrot could still find Frederick attractive despite all that the man was, and despite how much he'd done to get on Scharhrot's nerves in particular.

Frederick had never shown interest in Satoru aside from one off-handed compliment that Scharhrot knew of. He had an otherworldly pet of his own and spoiled it too much to have eyes for anyone else. Otherworlders were weak, hence why they were almost always taken as slaves or pets in Dark Zone at least, but Scharhrot found himself wishing Frederick would suffer the same fate as the demon before him: betrayal from a trusted servant. His pet was known to be extremely subservient and adorable to Frederick alone and lashed out violently when separated from him, openly preferring death, so it was even more unlikely. Fingers crossed that it was just a ruse.

When Scharhrot proposed the offer of sharing Satoru for a night to Frederick, he merely scoffed and asked why.

"This isn't for you," Scharhrot clarified, closing his eyes, "think of it as a favor to me."

Scharhrot despised his own words, but he knew this was the only way. When he opened his eyes again, Frederick looked quite amused.

"Fine, then. I suppose I'll indulge."

Scharhrot waited for Frederick to warn him that if this was an attempt at a trap, he'd have to pay dearly. Of course, the warning never came, and though it did go unsaid regardless, Frederick's confidence irked him. It wasn't that the possibility of a trap had slipped his mind, it was the fact that Frederick was aware of the fact that Scharhrot had nothing in his arsenal to kill him with. They knew each other too well; Frederick doubtlessly knew Scharhrot would not dare give him any warning in an attempt to deceive him, he would just go in for the kill as soon as possible.

As Scharhrot was already annoyed and Frederick was definitely soft enough to want to ask permission from his pet to sleep with another, the two parted ways for the moment. Scharhrot knew he'd only continue to simmer in irritation if his mind didn't change subjects, but he couldn't help but contemplate Frederick's weakness. If only otherworlders didn't possess a strange resistance to intrusive magic such as mind control, Scharhrot would force Frederick's little toy to slit his throat whether it wanted to or not.

It was also somewhat unfortunate that Satoru possessed that same resistance. While having Satoru willingly submit to him was extremely satisfying, he would have no doubt been able to have quite a bit of fun controlling him. More primitive methods of manipulation proved useful, but they didn't force Satoru to touch himself without realizing what was happening. Scharhrot would never be able to see his reaction...

Finally on the much more pleasant thought of his own pet, Scharhrot figured he'd visit Satoru and give him an explanation out of courtesy. He could very well have surprised him with it, but he needed an excuse to talk to him to calm himself anyway.

* * *

Satoru, good boy that he was, had actually forgotten which of Scharhrot's allies was Frederick, and his eyes reaffirmed this when Satoru saw him. Scharhrot made no expression but did pin a mental note for himself to allow Satoru a subtle reward later. The boy loved being held, perhaps he'd allow it tonight.

"Is there anything I should..?" Satoru trailed off, his eyes back on Scharhrot. He should know he needn't bother asking, that any important information would be revealed to him, but he wasn't in any mood to scold him.

"If there's anything you need to do, you'll be told," he informed instead. Frederick smiled and walked over to Scharhrot, leaning in and whispering in his ear:

"I have something in mind for him that requires you not to participate. Just for a bit."

He didn't bother asking permission, merely not so subtly telling Scharhrot to stay out of the way. His audacity and the unignorable fact that Scharhrot enjoyed Frederick's breath on his ear both annoyed him already.

Scharhrot carefully trained his eyes on Frederick, knowing that he could at the very least stop an attack should Frederick be foolish enough to attempt one. Frederick watched him right back, only briefly glancing at Satoru with a smirk as he gently pulled him into his lap. Scharhrot had the urge to tease him, but blatantly provoking Frederick to hurt Satoru was unwise.

As Frederick slipped a hand under Satoru's shirt, his gaze finally rested on him rather than Scharhrot. He was all smiles, but Scharhrot knew better than to think them genuine. He wondered if Satoru knew the difference as well.

"Your standards are in an interesting place, aren't they, Scarlet?"

Scharhrot's brow twitched, but as always, he refrained from lashing out. The nickname was the same as usual, but Scharhrot didn't expect the insult to Satoru. It was probably just to get under his skin- Frederick couldn't resist calling Satoru cute once upon a time.

Frederick pulled Satoru's shirt off and let his hands slide down, not feigning interest well enough to fool Scharhrot, though feigning _was_ his specialty. He really must not have cared, and that somehow offended Scharhrot. Satoru stood for a moment to be more easily undressed before straddling Frederick's legs again. His eyes nervously flicked to the side to find Scharhrot, though he safely assumed Satoru was more shy than scared.

Frederick took the bottle of lubricant beside them and Satoru held his hand out for it, earning a scoff from Frederick, who ignored the gesture. He made eye contact with Scharhrot as he slipped a finger into Satoru, a low chuckle barely audible over Satoru's sharp gasp. Scharhrot's eyes widened as he realized this was something he couldn't give Satoru, and Frederick knew that. If that weren't bad enough, Scharhrot made the mistake of allowing himself to visibly react, even if only slightly.

Satoru tilted his head forward to hesitantly lean on Frederick's shoulder as he worked him open, clearly wasting no time in hooking his fingers and eliciting a loud moan out of Satoru. He didn't relent and Satoru pushed away from Frederick's shoulder, back arching and mouth open as he was played with. Still making eye contact with Scharhrot, Frederick moved his other hand from the small of Satoru's back around to his already hard cock.

Scharhrot thought Satoru's reaction had already peaked, but Satoru responded very strongly to the extra stimulation, throwing his head back and struggling to breathe through his own moans. Scharhrot wouldn't know if Satoru just really enjoyed such treatment or if Frederick was just _that_ skilled. Scharhrot refused to break eye contact to glance down at his claws, supposing maybe he could settle for the claws his gauntlets offered, like Frederick, and finally get his nails clipped. Would that be spoiling Satoru too much? Did it count as spoiling him if Scharhrot was the one who wanted it enough to consider it immediately?

"A-ah, mmmaster- I-I-I need-"

Though Satoru had clearly tried his best to warn him, he came without Scharhrot's permission, squirming and shaking and panting on someone else's lap. Frederick had already thought to take his top off prior, clearly having predicted this and not showing a hint of surprise as Satoru made a mess of his skin rather than his clothes. Scharhrot couldn't resist digging his nails into the arm of his chair, all his willpower going to keeping his face neutral.

Though it wasn't Satoru he was angry with, his pet would receive a small punishment in the form of a harsh bite soon. Feeding would help calm Scharhrot anyway.

"I'm... sorry, master," Satoru panted, a melted mess in Frederick's lap. Frederick had the most smug, utterly shit eating grin barely hidden behind Satoru's curls when the boy couldn't hold his weight anymore.

"Oh, what a responsive pet you have, Scarlet. Or could it be you've never had him respond like this?" Frederick teased. Scharhrot had to raise his hand off the armrest so as not to leave marks. The hand he'd been resting his head on came down to join the other at his side when he stood.

"What a shame, hmm?" Frederick said in a quieter voice as Scharhrot approached.

"I suppose I don't spoil him like you do yours. Unlike you, I don't have a person as my weakness."

It amused Scharhrot slightly that Frederick didn't bother arguing, though it was canceled out by irritation at his unchanging expression. As expected, he didn't betray a hint of anything but what he wanted to show. Scharhrot made it a goal of his to find something to shock him with someday. Electrocuting him would be enjoyable as well, on that thought.

Pulling Satoru's head back and meeting his startled gaze for a second, Scharhrot bit down on his neck much harder than usual for Satoru to recognize it as punishment. Frederick clicked his tongue and his expression softened into one of false sympathy, bringing a hand up to stroke Satoru's pained face with the backs of his fingers. Scharhrot resisted the urge to yank Frederick's hand away as he fed.

"Poor thing..." he cooed, amusement still interpretable in his voice.

Scharhrot wondered if Frederick legitimately pitied Satoru. It was much more probable that he didn't care at all, however. Frederick would not hurt Satoru himself, but that didn't mean he would mind watching him get hurt. He was widely known for being quite sadistic, after all.

While still feeding, Scharhrot pushed Satoru forward onto Frederick, who got the message and moved back. As soon as Scharhrot was done drinking from him, he guided Satoru down so his head was in Frederick's lap. This earned a chuckle out of Frederick, his smile unfaltering.

"Hoping he'll bite?" Frederick teased, combing a hand through Satoru's hair.

"I suppose it can't be helped. He isn't used to this, after all. If he happens to bite down, so be it."

Frederick scoffed. Meanwhile, Satoru supported himself on his elbows, tentatively pulling Frederick's waistband down. Scharhrot couldn't see a clear size difference between the two of them and was slightly disappointed. When Satoru started licking at him, Frederick pulled his hair just enough to guide him away for the moment, eyes flicking up to rest expectantly on Scharhrot.

Scharhrot silently clicked his tongue before exposing himself and wasting little time in pushing in. There wasn't quite enough lubrication at first, but what was already in Satoru would spread onto Scharhrot's cock soon enough. The relaxation from already having had an orgasm just moments prior helped to make it easier as well, though it wasn't as satisfying.

Satoru must have been making a pained face, because Frederick felt the need to speak up.

"Quite merciless, aren't you..? Do you always break your own toys?"

"Unlike yours, mine isn't so easily broken," Scharhrot retorted, hoping to catch even the slightest narrowing of Frederick's eyes, but alas, he remained unbothered.

Scharhrot rested his hands on Satoru's hips as he began slowly moving. With his eyes trained on Satoru's head, he noticed Frederick petting him as Satoru moved down once more, not getting pulled away this time. Satoru offered a quiet hum as he took Frederick into his mouth, already eagerly pushing back against Scharhrot at the same time.

He allowed the movement, content to show Frederick how loyal Satoru was. That he was always eager to please his master even when he was worn out. When Satoru's head started bobbing, Scharhrot gave him a harsh thrust, disappointed when Satoru only pulled away and moaned, his back trembling into an arch. Frederick continued smiling at Scharhrot, clearly amused at his failed attempt to get Satoru to bite him.

Quickly giving up on his efforts to hurt Frederick, Scharhrot settled into an easy rhythm, enjoying Satoru's muffled little sounds more than he expected. Of course, he'd had Satoru's face in a pillow or his mouth gagged plenty of times before, but it didn't have quite the same effect. Scharhrot's hand brushed against Frederick's as he moved Satoru's hair out of the way for a better view. Frederick held it for him, freeing Scharhrot's hand to wander over to play with a nipple.

Satoru was already squirming again, easy to arouse as always. As lust built in him, Scharhrot was no longer satisfied with allowing Satoru to work on Frederick at his own pace, pulling him back slightly and gesturing upwards a bit at Frederick, hoping he'd get the hint. Frederick tilted his head slightly but correctly guessed to prop himself up on his knees.

Once Satoru took Frederick's cock into his mouth again, Scharhrot thrust hard enough to force it to the back of his throat, allowing no room for Satoru to move. He noticed Frederick's smile turning a little more cruel, not making any attempt to pull away. Scharhrot fucked him like this, with Satoru completely penetrated on both ends, drool already finding its way down Satoru's chin as he couldn't pull away to stop it.

"Aw..." Frederick cooed amusedly, finally allowing Satoru a moment to breathe when tears started escaping his eyes. After a few pants and one attempt at a deep breath, Satoru was already eagerly leaning in for more, carefully positioning himself so as not to harm Frederick. Scharhrot appreciated that, yet not at the same time.

As Satoru's muffled moans started becoming louder and Scharhrot felt himself approaching his limit, he considered pulling Satoru's head away to allow Frederick to make a mess of his face. When his hand reached Satoru's head, however, he pushed him further down, actually earning a soft noise out of Frederick. Scharhrot's eyes were on him then as Frederick's smile finally fell into a calmer expression, only barely present at the corners of his lips as his eyes closed and a sigh escaped him.

With Satoru rolling his hips back into Scharhrot and Frederick making an unexpectedly pleasant image before him, Scharhrot came first, digging his claws into Satoru's hip with one hand and pulling his hair with the other, annoyed at himself. Frederick downright _giggled_ , placing his hand on top of Scharhrot's with a renewed smile. Scharhrot wondered if Frederick truly wouldn't let him live down something so insignificant, but the very fact that he worried about it was his answer. He removed his hand out from under Frederick's and it traveled down to begin stroking Satoru, who made an understandably choked noise around Frederick.

He couldn't tell who came next of the two, it may have been at the same time, as Satoru convulsed while come leaked from the corner of his mouth. Scharhrot quickly pulled Satoru's head away, the latter gasping as hot come splattered against his face. Clearly fucked numb, Satoru belatedly noticed the multitude of fluids falling from his mouth, a mix of clear and white being wiped away by a shaky hand.

"Swallow what you have," Scharhrot ordered, his hand still entangled in Satoru's hair. Satoru closed his eyes and visibly obeyed, the sight actually quite satisfying despite Scharhrot knowing it wasn't his own come.

"My, I suppose I should be honored," Frederick chimed, appearing quite sated.

As Scharhrot expected from the beginning, Satoru was quite a sight to behold. Come and lube leaked out when Scharhrot pulled out, the lack of support allowing Satoru to collapse. Satoru fell over onto his side but quickly held himself up in time for Scharhrot to grab his chin. His whole body trembled, especially the arms supporting his weight, and Satoru panted wordlessly as he tried to catch his breath.

When Scharhrot looked back up at Frederick, he was already put away and making to get up. Scharhrot was disgusted with himself when the thought of pinning him down and keeping him there for the night briefly made itself known, but he didn't act on it. Frederick would probably laugh, perhaps even allow it, but Scharhrot couldn't afford to desire such a thing.

"This was a valuable experience. Thank you for the opportunity, Scarlet," Frederick addressed with a smile, voice somehow betraying dishonesty even if there wasn't much to lie about among his words.

Scharhrot hummed, idly turning Satoru over onto his back and watching his limbs curl up to find himself before relaxing again at a single gesture from Scharhrot. He listened to Frederick getting dressed and then leaving behind him, all the while his gaze was glued to Satoru's face. His cheeks were flushed and wet with tears, sweat, and come, making an addicting sight. His eyes, glassy and unfocused, looked up at Scharhrot as if to ask for a review of his performance. Scharhrot huffed, amused.

"You did well," he praised, getting up to retrieve tissues to clean him with. He'd do it himself as a small reward for Satoru, allowing him to rest and feel pampered.

As much as he hated Frederick, this experience was certainly worth indebting himself to him.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone knows me they probably know who frederick's implied pet is and i think everyone is better off not knowing for my reputation's sake.
> 
> also i'm well aware frederick is a g unit from the past and the fact that he's only human means he's likely long dead but i've spat in the face of canon before and i'll do it again


End file.
